Friedrich Steiner
Dr. Friedrich Steiner (1904-1968) is a major antagonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He was a German Scientist and served as a Commanding Officer of the Waffen SS during World War II. After the war, he had joined up with Nikita Dragovich and Lev Kravchenko to continue his work on Nova 6 and unleash it upon the West. He was voiced by Mark Bramhall. Biography Early life Steiner was born on June 11, 1904 in Hamburg, Germany during the days of the German Empire. Not much is known about Steiner's early life and childhood other than that he had suffered from many health conditions such as paranoia, insomnia, and night terrors. In his youth, Steiner entered into school and became a well-known genius, earning many degrees and being saught by many. World War II Steiner was a well-known genius before the war but he was sought after by the Waffen SS and eventually joined them. He quickly rose to become a commanding officer and worked on the Wunderwaffen projects which made him a valuable member to the organization. In 1943, Steiner went into the production of Nova 6, a toxin so horrifying that the creator was horrified at what he had created. He worked hard to weaponize it in hopes of using it against the Allied Forces knowing that they wouldn't be held back forever. The virus was eventually completed and was ready for weaponization to be used as a last-resort weapon against the Allies but before it could be tested, the Allies broke through the Nazi-occupied regions of Europe and the Soviet Army had swarmed into Nazi Germany and overran Berlin. With Adolf Hitler's suicide, the Third Reich had collapsed and the Nazi Party had dissolved as well. Post-War Towards the end of the war, Steiner belonged to a Nazi Task Force that was stationed in the arctic and onboard a ship which was bombed by British Forces. Steiner and his team attempted to salvage anything useful but Germany had lost the war and it was too late. He then remained stationed in the arctic where he had contacted government officials in the Soviet Union and made a deal with them offering information and Nova 6 in exchange for his life. The Soviets agreed and Steinder awaited the arrival of his new associates. His associates came accompanied by a Soviet Strike Team but Steiner viewed his men as expendable and allowed them to be slaughtered by the Soviet Forces. He remained in his office when Soviet Captain Viktor Reznov and insulted him by calling him a "Russian Dog" and smiled knowing that he had to be brought in alive. Steiner eventually met up with Dragovich and Kravchenko where he explained the history of Nova 6 and showed them where the missiles were kept. He then allowed members of Reznov's team to be used as test subjects where the Nova 6 gassed was shown off and what harmful and lethal effects it has on people. Reznov had escaped, but the weapon was covered and Steiner would work over the next few years where he would help develop the virus and brainwash countless people into becoming sleeper agents, including CIA Agent Alex Mason, and had them stationed all over the mainland United States to unleash the virus and cripple the entire nation. Unknown to Steiner, Kravchenko and Dragovich, Reznov altered Mason's brainwashing and made him brainwashed to target kill all three of them. Rebirth Island Though his role in the creation of Nova 6 is unknown, Steiner became a high-level priority target for the CIA and the MACV-SOG. His facility in Ural Mountains is revealed to Jason Hudson by Daniel Clarke, a former freelance chemist and Nova 6 Researcher and a CIA Strike Team is sent in where Steiner is nowhere to be found. Steiner contacts them however and states that he's located on Rebirth Island where he's going to be killed by Dragovich for no longer being useful and that the Nova 6 will be unleashed upon the United States in 36 hours and that the CIA can come and get him if they want. Death Getting the message, the United States sends in a detachment of CIA soldiers to recover Steiner and bring him into American custody. However, Alex Mason arrives at Rebirth Island first and gets to Steiner first. Steiner is shocked to see him and is beaten briefly before being shot in the head by Mason (who sees Reznov doing it in his dream state) seconds after Hudson and Weaver break in and knock out Mason. Quotes }} Gallery Steiner-Intel.png|Dr. Friedrich Steiner's intel photo. The-Trio-Project-Nova.jpg|Steiner with Dragovich and Kravchenko in "Project Nova". Black-Ops-Trio.png|Steiner with Dragovich and Kravchenko, looking over Mason. Steiner's-Corpse.jpg|Steiner's corpse after Mason killed him on Rebirth Island. External Link *Friedrich Steiner - Call of Duty Navigation pl:Friedrich Steiner Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Military Category:Totalitarians Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Cowards Category:Elderly Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Betrayed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Supremacists Category:Saboteurs Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Genocidal Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Weaklings Category:Misogynists Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Mongers